She's a hero
by Flyergolucky
Summary: while diving in the ocean with Miroku, Inuyasha finds a extraordinary jewl with writing on it that makes it impossible for it's time. Join the two as they travel back in time to a land called Atlantis and meet an amazing beauty that could hold the key to


Hey everyone! I'm so excited because this is my first fic ever! I figured i've read enough to know how to make it good. Ah well. This probably wont turn out ANYTHING like it's supposed to 'cuz I am so bad at keeping an idea and not changing it! Shoot. =*( i'm one of those people with really boring author notes.well that will just have to change! Any way, I hope you enjoy!!! Please review cuz i'm new at this I want to know if anyone's actually reading this or if i'm just wasting good reading time!! Plus if people are reading, I want to know what you think about it! Okay, i've said enough! Enjoy!!!!!!! DUN DUN DUN DUN...............  
ENTRODUCING...ah shit! I forgot to think of a title...hmmmm.  
  
************************************************************************ Making sure his air tank was secure and problem free, he turned to the other young man on the little motorboat. The said person was busy flirting with the captain of the boat, a beautiful burnet with freckles and a black bikini on. 'It should be a sin how well Miroku has the whole flirting thing down pat.'  
  
Miroku was one of his best friends but tended to drift near the perverted side of the scale. It didn't help that with his shoulder length black hair pulled back into a ponytail and his cute *coughinnocentcough* smile, most girls tended to think he was cute. Sadly, Miroku knew this and used it to his advantage whenever he could.  
"Leave the poor girl alone Miroku, lets get this show on the road!" Inuyasha was really starting to get pissed off at his friend. They'd been anchored down in the middle of the ocean for about an hour and a half and Miroku still didn't have his equipment on! Inuyasha finished checking all his diving gear and jumped into the water. With a sigh, Miroku looked down into the water where his best friend had just disappeared. 'The guy sure could ruin a perfect moment..' Turning back to the girl on the boat he said,  
"Well my dear.."  
"Jessica."  
"Ah yes. Well my dear fair Jessica, as you can see, my friend has left me to find my own way in the murky waters of the ocean. I hope you will be here when I return from my brave journey to the ocean's floor. May I have your phone number incase I get lost and need a beautiful beach babe like yourself to come fetch me out of the water." The so called beach babe had left around the word babe and Miroku found himself talking to the water as the boat he had been on sped away. *********************************************************************** Inuyasha had been waiting under the water for Miroku and was rewarded with being nearly drowned when the guy was thrown from the moving boat. 'Heh, dumb ass, can't even take him diving without him insulting someone and getting thrown off a boat! Oh well, all I can say is he is soo lucky my mask was on or else he'd seriously have it coming.' Inuyasha swam over to where his friend was flailing about trying to put on all his equipment the girl graciously threw after him before it all sunk to the bottom of the ocean. "What the fuck are you doing? Hey! Watch what you're doing you ass!" Miroku had just managed to hit him in the head with one of his air tanks and kick him in the leg at the same time. Struggling to stay afloat, Miroku turned around and gave him one of those "annoying as hell" smiles. "Ah you know you love me!!!" by the look in his friend's eyes, Miroku could tell it was time to put major mile between him and his friend. "Come on, are we ganna dive or sit here like little pansies in a swim-dancing performance?" "Feh" Inuyasha ducked under the water and started the slow swim to the bottom. Once his friend had disappeared into the water, Miroku went to follow him but couldn't. Looking down at all his equipment (a/n no not that! Get your heads out of the gutter!!!!) he noticed something VERY important was missing. Looking down into the water he yelled, "Inuyasha, I seamed to have dropped my weight belt. Would you mind going down to look for it? That's it....Inuyasha!!? Oh come on!!!" Miroku stayed like that for a while, flapping around trying to stay afloat. For a diver her should did suck at swimming. Finally Inuyasha got bored of watching Miroku's attempt to stay afloat and went up to give him his weight belt. Which of course he stole after Miroku had hit him for the fourth time.  
  
Miroku put his belt on and started to talk, "Ah I knew you wouldn't leave your pal up here by himself with no one around for miles to hear him scream when he starts being chewed up by those cute little baracuta things!" Oh you have no idea how tempting that sounds!!!! Hmm maybe next time when he bugs me! Miroku looked over at Inuyasha who was sporting one of those really evil looks he got when he started thinking about one of his evil pranks. Uh oh! Must watch out for one's self once we get back on land!  
  
************ To Inuyasha diving was more than a sport. It was a way of life. The thin line between adventure and death is right there if you don't know what you're doing. Fortunately for Inuyasha and Miroku, they knew what they were doing, had been for the last seven years, back to their first dive when they were twelve. Now they were 19 and had dived in some amazing places. The Bonaire, the Cayman Islands, Australia, all great memories. Especially because in each place they were able to find some object from the ocean floor to take home with them. So far Inu had some gold coins, a cup, sadly a shoe, and a neat silver necklace. That had been a keeper. anyway the two boys were looking forward to finding something to add to their collection.  
  
Far down enough to need the heavy-duty flashlights they carried, Inuyasha signaled to Miroku to stop. They already planned that when they got this far, they would start moving east where there should be some awesome corral. After a few minutes of Miroku taking the wrong meaning for some of Inuyasha's gestures and Inuyasha having to beat the crap of Miroku, they continued on their way until they saw something really cool. All around them, huge live coral snaked around itself, making homes for many fish, crabs, sea horses, and plants. This was the cool part, seeing all the animals and plants most people would never set their eyes on. Swimming around, the boys took it all in, chasing the fish around, attempting to get as close as they could to the poisonous plants. Yep! They were totally the professionals they claimed to be!  
Ignoring Miroku trying to have a conversation with a sea horse, Inuyasha went to explore the area around the coral more. "..Mr. Sea horse. Is that your full name or a surname?" Looking through the gray fog of silt and particles he could see it was totally flat for miles. It was as if a huge layer of ash was compacted over tons of rocky terrain that hadn't been alive for ages. It was creepy. You could just imagine huge sharks coming here and drifting around in the dark. Another cool thing to do in one's free time. Diving and touching sharks! "Have you tried the sushi? Its quiet good this time of year.." Just tune him out, you can do it! Hey what's that? It looks lie a jewel or something. How awesome would it be to be the finders of some lost treasure? Something was reflecting light a about a yard or two away and it looked to be red. Leaving Miroku fully to the poor seahorse, -"I do say! The men have the babies?????"  
He swam to the mystery object to find out what it was. It was hard to pry it loose from the ground but when it finally came loose, Inuyasha sat there with this beautiful jewel in his hand. It was as clear as if it had just been run under some water, not resting on the floor of the ocean for who knows how long. It had to be his imagination but it felt warm on his hand. Wow! This has got to be worth a fortune!  
Swimming back to Miroku, Inuyasha dragged him away from the seahorse that had attempted to hide itself behind a piece of rock to show him the ruby in his hand. Miroku's eyebrows shot strait up and he silently asked his buddy where he got such a keeper. When Inuyasha pointed out the patch of disturbed dirt, the two guys swam over and immediately started searching for more jewels. It was hard work because the loosened dirt was making it hard to see.  
After half an hour of looking and finding zilch, their air tanks closer to empty than full, Miroku and Inuyasha decided to go back up above water.  
Clutching his find tightly in his hand, Inuyasha couldn't help but look back at where he found it and wondered what he had just found.  
******************************************************  
Somewhere far away in a country that no longer exists, a short mental jolt occurred. No one seemed to notice it, but a young girl about 17 could have sworn she felt a soft tug at the edge of her mind. Something of intelligents was calling, giving a warning to all who would heed its call......  
  
Hey was that good? I hope so. This is my first attempt at this so I really need all of you who read this to review 'cuz I want to know what you think and what I should change. Is it just me or is it sort of boring? Well, ill do better on the next chapter! See ya~ -kc  
  
P.S. does anyone else get how annoying spell checking is with Miroku and Inuyasha?!? 


End file.
